


Encontrando Paz

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Só havia um lugar onde podia encontrar paz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encontrando Paz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finding Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624351) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt: 12. [may you sleep on the breast of your delicate friend](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/2763.html)

Só havia um lugar onde podia encontrar paz, ao lado de Josephine. Seu próprio quarto parecia grande e estranho demais para ser verdadeiramente seu, já que passava tanto tempo viajando, nunca conseguia dormir lá. Ao invés disso, quando a exaustão ameaçava tomar conta dela, ia até o escritório de Josephine, sentava no chão com a cabeça no colo dela até que a embaixadora estivesse pronta para parar de trabalhar, e então a arrastava para a cama, onde podia se deitar com a cabeça no peito de Josephine e finalmente permitir que o sono a tomasse. Só então podia encontrar paz.


End file.
